Order of Love
by sakuraseason
Summary: Cecile, working under Lloyd, didn't imagine that she would be swept off her feet. That was until Prince Schneizel el Britannia walked into her life... set in episode 19-21 of first season.
1. Falling Nerves

It's sakuraseason! This is my first Code Geass fic, so please be nice when you review. Prince Schneizel is so hot so I decided to write a fanfic about him! Cecile works for Lloyd. (See Code Geass episode 19 about 4 min 30 sec in) This story takes place then. Enjoy, please revew!

* * *

I remember when I first saw him…

I was sitting on a platform leading to the Lancelot about 13 ft. above the floor. Typing up the report of the mission for Lloyd as usual, it was interrupted.

Lloyd came into the room, talking to someone that my eyes couldn't make out in the partial darkness. Then when the person stepped into the light I knew exactly who it was: the 2nd prince of Britannia, also the Prime Minister: Prince Schneizel. My eyes scanned over him. His blond locks and lavender eyes seemed to shine in the light. His poise, voice…everything was perfect. He looked up at me and said, "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Miss Cecile Crumi. I am-"

"Prince Schneizel, right here?!" After that statement, I wanted to kick myself. I could've gotten into major trouble for doing that!

"You imprudent, little…" General Bartley ran over, stopping beside His Highness, "How _dare_ you look down upon the second prince of the Empire?!" He shook his fist at me.

"G-general Bartley!" Shocked and appalled, I stood up quickly. Unfortunately for me, being the klutz that I am, lost my balance and fell to the ground on my butt. My mouth let out a whimper of pain, eyes shut.

"Nice one," Lloyd stated.

I heard footsteps coming my way, "You're not injured, I hope…" My eyes opened. Standing in front of me was His Highness, slightly bent down, holding out his hand, a slight smile on his face. "Yes, I'm Prince Schneizel el Britannia", he continued, "Please, give me your hand."

I shyly slid both of my hands into his. He helped me to my feet. All I could muster to say was, "Yes" a bit late. While that was going on the general stated appalled and shocked, "She's unworthy!"

"General, you're quite a devoted subject aren't you?" Lloyd inquired, turning towards him.

"Primarily, because the prince is the one who commuted my sentence and saved me from being chained up deep beneath temple tower."

His Highness turned around halfway, still holding my hand, "I wish you wouldn't think of me so formally. You've been a great help to me in this current matter, as you were to my brother, Clovis. It is _I_ who am grateful to _you._"

"My, my lord!" The general sputtered.

"Please, Bartley" Prince Schneizel said. Turning back to me (still holding my left hand), "Now, my lady Cecile, if you'll excuse me…" He bent down slightly putting my hand to his lips.

"Your…your Highness!" My cheeks went bright red. He stood back to his perfect strait poise, smiling, "Farewell" he turned around and walked away, leaving me in a daze.

Dumb Lloyd smirking from afar told me, "You can wait for me at the base, Cecile."

Curious I asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just a little errand, while I'm doing that I'll use the Avalon to look for Suzaku. It's hard to find a vice like that young man, especially after yesterdays exploits…" He and General Bartley turned to follow his Highness out of the room.

"Please wait", I suddenly got up the nerve to ask about yesterday, "Were those orders yesterday issued by the prince?" They all stopped in their tracks.

General Bartley turned his head and roared, "Silence! You do not want to be in competent of royalty, do you?"

Prince Schneizel, turning around said, "Those orders were mine, Miss Cecile. I also fired the Hadron. Even in a situation like that, priorities mustn't be forgotten. Besides, if something anomalous happened, we would've still been able to rescue him. That's what I gambled on. He is, after all, Suzkau Kuugurgi, ace pilot of the special core, and Euphie's knight."

"Yes, my Lord. I understand now, and I sorely regret my rudeness. I accept any punishment you decree."

"Nonsense" he broke his gaze from my eyes, slightly looking down, "It's my fault for not protecting my subornments," he turned around starting to walk away," Can you ever, forgive me?"

I was left there, relieved to find my answer, but at the same time giggly and squeamish from when he kissed my hand. Touching the place on my hand where he kissed with my other hand, sighed contently and went back to writing the report, this time staying close to the ground.

* * *

*few days later*

_"Miss Cecile," Prince Schneizel called. I turned around and he walked up, took my face into his gloved hands and captured my lips with his soft, warm ones. I shyly slid my hands up his chest to his shoulders._

_"Your Highness!" I exclaimed after we broke apart._

_"Miss Cecile, I loved you from the moment I saw you…" he kissed me once again only with more passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands feeling his soft, silky blond locks._

_A voice kept interrupting saying, "_Cecile?"

My eyes blinked and the scene diminished from my eyes. Unfortunately, my mind was brought back to reality by Lloyd calling me. He was suddenly at my office doorway, peeking in at me. "Are you alright?" he asked, curious expression profound on his face. Just then Suzaku came in to my office, standing beside Lloyd.

"Did something happen?" Suzaku looked from Lloyd to me then back to Lloyd.

Lloyd then realizing my expression, smiled, "You were thinking about His Highness_, _weren't you?"

"Hmmm?" Suzaku looked confused. Lloyd told him the story about me falling when I saw Prince Schneizel

"…personally, I believe, since then, Cecile has developed a crush on him," Lloyd finished. H e turned towards me and said, "Can you run these papers to the Britannia palace, preferably to Prince Schneizel himself?" Lloyd smirked at the blush rising in my cheeks.

Not wanting to seem like a chicken, I said, "Sure, fine", while taking the papers from him, walking out, "See you later."

I took a deep breath as I cranked up my car and drove out of the parking lot, heading to the palace.

* * *

*30 min later*

Driving to the gate, I told the guard why I was there, showed my job badge, and he opened the gate, then telling me where I could find Prince Schneizel's office. Once inside the grounds, I parked, got the papers, and ran up to the palace. A guard at the door opened it for me, motioning me inside.

It looked like a dream. The floors, made of marble, sparkled because oh the huge chandelier, hooked high above my head. There large tapestries covering the walls, showing medieval times to the present. I found the elevator, and ironically, it looked like any other I have ever been in. My trembling finger pressed the button next to the number "3" on the elevator wall.

_Maybe I should've not took Lloyd's order…wait a minute, snap out of it Cecile! You can do this! He's just a man. Well minus being a second prince of Britannia and Prime Minister. Also being so handsome, gorgeous, charming, charismatic…but I can do this! _I clutched the papers tightly to my chest, but relaxed a moment later. A bell rang, to tell that it has arrived at my destination…

.


	2. Garden Talk

* * *

Yo! It's finally being updated. I will add some new stories and update others! Please review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters ( I wish I owned Prince Schneizel, though...)

Onto the story:

* * *

The pep talk I gave myself had little effect on my nerves. I stepped out when the elevator, shaking. A presence was here…his…down the hall. Putting one foot in front of the other, I finally made it to the front of his office door.

Knocking, with a shaking fist but audibly strong, his voice said, "Come in." The doors automatically opened, revealing Prince Schneizel, standing in front of his desk. Once he saw me, he abruptly stood from his chair and walked towards me.

"Miss Cecile… what a lovely surprise…" he gave me a charming smile.

"Hello, Your highness," I gave a small, nervous smile. Then his amethyst eyes looked towards the papers, "I am guessing those are for me?" All I could do was nod. I handed the papers to him and he took them and placed them on his desk.

"Miss Cecile, may I ask a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Will you walk in the garden with me?" he invited.

"I will" I answered. He held out his arm for me to take, which I did. We walked out of his office, down the stairs, to the garden. On the way, there I noticed some of the young maids glaring at me. From Lloyd, I heard that some of them were infatuated with His Highness. They even nicknamed him "Prince Charming" when referring him to each other like "Oh gosh! Prince Charming just said 'Good morning' to me just a few moments ago!" _Well, _I thought while looking at him, _they are right. He looks and acts like a prince from a fairytale. His voice is gentle but at the same time has authority and leadership. His hair looks so silky and shiny, and always perfect. His eyes are like shining amethysts. Just looking at them draws you in-_

"Miss Cecile, are you alright?" he asked with curiosity.

"Y-yes," I answered, feebly. Now we were in the garden, and it looked spectacular. It seemed the entire flower species discovered was in the garden. Lilies, petunias, daisies, cosmos, baby's breath, roses of every color, were all there. A large sakura tree was planted in the middle.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I gasp, wanting to remember this view forever. He led my to a small table branched out from the cobble stone walkway. Apparently one cobblestone decided to be slippery and I slipped.

"Aaggh," I cried. It was the second time this week that I slipped. This time I didn't fall to the ground. Prince Schneizel caught me in his arms. After I realized, my blush went at least 10 shades of red, then deciding on the most noticeable one. My nose picked up a scent, his scent. The only way I can describe it is unfeasible. It had a bit of citrus, but a hint of mint and honey.

"At least I caught you this time," he said as he helped me back up and placed me in the chair. He sat opposite from me. To my horror, a young maid came out.

She walked up to the table and asked sweetly, "Is there anything I can get you, Your Highness?" I knew she intended a dual meaning to the word "anything". Her back was toward me, and I noticed that her hem of her maids dress was higher than normal ones, probably trying to show off her legs.

"Oh, yes, tea please." He said looking her straight in the eye; "Miss Cecile?" his hand motioned towards me. She forcibly turned towards me, her smile still remaining but there was malice in her eyes.

"I don't mean to be a bother…" I started. Her eyes seem to agree. Then my stomach growled.

His Highness laughed gently, "It seems like you body is not agreeing. I really don't mind. You are my guest after all. Order anything you like."

"Okay," I said to him and turned towards the maid, "I'll have iced sweet tea and 6 petit fours, please."

"I'll be right back with that," The maid said to him and went to get our order. He then told me about him and how he used to play in the garden as a boy.

"…I was only six. I ran back into the palace, watching from my bedroom window. My father was on his afternoon walk and when he opened the gate, a whole five gallons of shaving cream fell on his head. I didn't prefer his long hair in those days and wanted him to shave it off He found out it was me, and when he confronted me, I just said, 'Father, maybe it's a sign'."

I busted out laughing, but it was interrupted by the maid, "Here is your tea, Your Highness." She gently paced the saucer holding the tea cup delicately on the table. She turned to me and roughly placed down my petit fours dish and glass of iced tea. "Enjoy", she had put on a fake smile and walked away. While we were eating and drinking he asked about what it was like to work under Lloyd. I then went on to stories about his mess ups. Unfortunately, I had to end this time with him and go back to the lab. We said our good byes (which resulted in him kissing my hand once again) and I drove back to the lab. When I arrived it was completely dark inside.

"Hello", I called out into the darkness while letting myself in, only to be responded by a swift flick of the lights…

* * *


	3. Abrupt Ball Preperations

**_Sorry I hadn't updated in a while! It's short but the next chapter willl be longer. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Well, well, well! Aren't we late?" Lloyd was sitting in front of me, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"God, Lloyd! Don't scare me like that!" My heartbeat slowed down to its normal rate.

"We had to do something," Suzaku said, walking up behind Lloyd, "What took you so long?" he asked, leaning on the chair Lloyd was sitting in, a smirk on his lips. I mentioned to the chat that happened in the garden.

"Oooooh," Lloyd squealed like a little girl, "I see a love connection!"

"Does he have an intended or girlfriend?" I asked.

Suzaku laughed, "As far as I know, no. Euphie," he paused blushing, "should know. I'll ask if you want."

"Oh, thank you, Suzaku!"

That night when I went to sleep, all I could dream about was Prince Schneizel…

For the next few months, I got pretty close to Prince Schneizel. Every time I'd deliver the paperwork, we'd go out to the garden to talk. One day he surprised me.

"There's going to be a ball?!" I exclaimed shocked at the information he just told me.

He nodded, "Tomorrow night, to be exact. My father…he does this kind of thing, and invites princesses from all over, trying to set myself, Clovis, and Odysseus up with brides. It never works though."

_Thank God, _I thought.

"I'd like for you to come," he invited, putting on his charming smile that whoever saw it would instantly be dazzled.

"Your Highness," a guard said, walking up to the table we wee sitting at.

"Yes?" Prince Schneizel answered.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt…" he started, but His Highness cut him off, politely.

"Don't be," he said.

"Very well," the guard continued, "I've just received word that Princess Kogimi of the Kashi monarchy is arriving in an hour and she wants you to meet her at the airport, sir."

"Alright," Prince Schneizel answered, looking uncomfortable. As the guard walked away, he turned to me and said, "I'm sorry, Miss Cecile, but it looks like I have to go."

"That's alright," I said getting up.

"Farewell," he took my hand in his and kissed it. I went out the gate and drove away, no to the lab, but to the mall to go shopping!

During the drive, I took my cell phone and dialed my best friend, Amy.

"Hello?' Amy's voice asked.

"Hey, Amy, it's Cecile. Can you meet me in the mall in 10 minutes?"

"Sure, Cecile!"

I parked near the car entrance were Amy was waiting. When I told her about the ball she pratically dragged me to every formal store in the mall. According to her we needed to find "the perfect dress with accessories." We got way more than that. All the clothing bags (77% hers) couldn't fit in the trunk so I had to put them in the back seat. Amy was hitching a ride with me back to my house.

"So are you getting close with him," she asked, referring to His Highness, mouth stuffed with fries from the food court.

"A little…" I blushed.

"OOOH!" Amy squealed, "Make sure to send me a wedding invite!"

"Shut up!" I said, half laughing.

Little did I know that wasn't the plan others…


	4. Doesn't Belong

Tonight was the night, the night of the ball. I sighed as I looked in my refection in my full length mirror. _I hope this looks right, _I thought. Amy busted through my door, "OMG, you look so gorgeous, Cecile el Britannia." I rolled my eyes. Ever since I told her about the ball, she kept calling me that.

"I came to tell you that your limo is here," she sighed, setting down the laundry basket she was carrying, on the floor, "You are so lucky. I wish I could go."

"I wish you could go too," I said walking towards the door.

"Tell me all the juicy details when you get back!" she called.

"I will," I responded from the front door, going out.

A chaffer was waiting in the driveway as I approached. "Good evening, Miss Cecile," he said as he opened the door. I sat quietly as he drove me to the castle. It looked even more beautiful than usual. Extra lights and flowers were added for this special night. What even looked more spectacular were the princesses and their dresses. I looked down at my sky blue ballroom gown with small silver flowers. _Maybe I shouldn't have come_, I thought. I just shook it off and got out of the limo. After all, I was Prince Schniezel's guest. I thanked the driver and headed inside. Unfortunately for me I didn't even make it halfway. I felt someone grab me, no, more than one person.

"We got her," I heard a man's voice behind me, talking into a headset. He took me and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while the other walked beside. I learned self defense but I knew I had no chance against them. After a few minutes they stopped in the middle of a clearing and set me down on a patch of grass. They started walked off.

"Wait, are you just going to leave me here?!' I called after them.

"Pretty much," one called back.

I waited, too scared to run. Suddenly a group of princesses (they were wearing crowns), stepped out of the darkness.

"Look, the bitch Cecile has finally arrived," said one brunette, wearing a light pink dress.

"Yeah," another waltz over, took out a hand sized shovel and flung the mud it was holding in my face. Then they all started in. One even took out a knife and ripped my dress.

"How could you, a commoner, woo Prince Schniezel? It's absurd! Did you seriously believe that you had any chance?"

"Are you crazy? He's too good for you."

"You're a gold digging slut!"

"How could you steal our Prince Charming away?"

After 30 agonizing minutes, one said, "Let's go. The royal family is expecting us." They all turned and left. I wanted to follow them but I felt paralyzed. I finally got up and tried to find my way out the forest. The lights from the castle shined through the trees. When I was just about there, it started to rain. _Could this get any worse?_

The only way to get to the front of the castle was to go through it. I didn't know any other way._ It'll be all right_, I tried to assure myself,_ As long as the guests don't see me. Then I can get one of the drivers to take me home._

I went in through the back gate. I ran into one of the princesses.

"Oh, you poor thing! What happened?"

"I can't say but what is a way out of here to avoid the ball."

"Yeah, just go around through the hall and through the double doors. There you will find an unused ballroom leading out to the entrance."

"Thank you", I started running towards there. As soon as I sprung open the door, everyone stopped to look at me. This was the ball, she lied! The way they looked at me, it wasn't like one of those "amazed stares". It was more like "how dare you" stares. Then, to my horror, it turned into laughter. Everywhere I looked; people were laughing or just glaring at me. His Highness stood out from the crowd, princesses around him trying to get his attention. The tears that I held back what seemed like forever, ran down my cheeks. I turned and ran, my legs heavy, my heart racing.

"Miss Cecile!" I heard Prince Schneizel call after me. I didn't answer and just kept running. I got into a limo and yelled for them to take me home. They abruptly drove me there, probably not wanting to deal with me. I ran into the house and into the living room. Amy was sitting on the couch eating popcorn.

"What the hell happened to you?" she put down the bowl of popcorn and came over to me, "Who did this?"

"I-i…" I started. Amy knew what to do and let me cry on her shoulder.

"I was an idiot. I won't ever fit into his world, ever. Why did I even try?" I said my thoughts out loud.

"Because you love him," Amy answered. I took my head off her shoulder, and looked at her confused.

"You've been so light and airy for the past few months. Your mind has been in the clouds," she answered, before I could even ask.

"Oh," I said.

"Get some sleep," she said. I went upstairs to my room. On the way to my closet, I took a glance at my reflection. The curls in my hair were now just frizzy, wet, and lifeless. My dress was ripped and dirty beyond repair. I just slipped the dress off to take a shower and get into my pajamas. As soon as my body touched the bed I went to sleep.

"Cecile, guess what I heard!" Lloyd zoomed into my office.

"What is it, Lloyd?" I asked, dully. He threw today's paper on my desk. On the front page in bold letters it said: **Princess Ashley of Marina to marry His Highness, Prince Schneizel tomorrow**. I read most of the article, shocked.

"Ready to crash a wedding?" Lloyd asked, holding out his hand.

"Ready," I said, shaking his hand.


	5. Ode of the Wedding Crashers

**Hello, again! I have to tell you this series may end near chapter 8. Anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"So, Lloyd, what are we going to do?" I asked. He pulled out a long sheet of paper and laid it on my desk.

"You read the article, right?" he asked. I nodded in response.

"Good," he looked back down at the paper. It was a hand drawn map of all the gardens surrounding the palace. He pointed to one particular garden and with his right hand wrote on the map "**wedding**".

"There are a number of secret passage ways to get to the garden. We just have to find them," he said, "I couldn't get a map of the palace, so that's one thing against us. Also it's being broadcast all over the world, so we have to trigger the signal."

"We'll just have to find it," I said, crossing my arms.

He smirked.

The day had finally arrived. I was waiting by my front door waiting for Lloyd to pick me up. Amy came down stairs to hug me good luck.

"Go get your man!" she shouted as I made my way out the door to the car, "Don't forget to send me wedding invite when he proposes!"

I waved at her as I got into the passengers seat.

"Good morning!" Lloyd said cheerfully as he handed me an iced coffee, "I thought you might want this."

"Thanks," I took the coffee as he pulled out of my driveway. He chatted about his morning as he drove to the palace.

"Okay, I have to fill you in about what we're going to do, I've already taken care of the broadcast signal," he said, "All we have to worry about is not getting caught."

He parked two blocks from the palace and we walked the rest of the way.

Lloyd went under some bushes, "I found one!"

"Good, let's go," I said, entering the passageway, following him. It was a dark tunnel, only lit by a string of lanterns. Lloyd took out a flashlight leading us.

"Excuse me," he said, as we were near the end of the tunnel.

"What do you-?" I started to ask, but got my answer before the question was even finished, "God, Lloyd, couldn't you hold it in? It already stinks down here."

"Better down here than in the palace," Lloyd laughed, "We'd get caught for sure."

At the end of the tunnel was a rusty ladder. There were no other ways out, so we had no choice. This time I led, I didn't want to be behind Lloyd again when _it _happened. I gently pushed up the opening and peeked around. I recognized the place as the central ballroom. Luckily the coast was clear. I called to Lloyd and we climbed out of the opening and closed it again.

"Okay, we have a while before the wedding starts, so we can look around if you want," Lloyd said.

"The room I wouldn't mind seeing is… Prince Schneizel's room," I answered in a quiet whisper.

"Pervert," I heard him say jokingly, as he led me upstairs. We made it to the door, when I was about to open it, it sprung open revealing Kanon, Prince Schnizel's new aid.

"Thank goodness, it's only you," he said. I looked at Lloyd confused.

"He told me about the secret passage way. He's on our side," Lloyd said, reassuringly.

"Come in," Kanon stepped aside, allowing us to enter. His room looked beautiful. The walls were a light crème color with white trimming, near the floor. Facing the door way on the other side of the room was a beige king sized bed, with blue sheets and a matching comforter. The window on the same wall had white curtains, so did the other on the right wall. There were two bookshelves filled with books on the wall were the door was. In the middle of the two bookshelves was an electric fireplace. In a corner there was a dark wood desk and a comfortable looking chair behind it.

"This is his room," Lloyd told me, smiling at the look on my face. On impulse, I ran over to lie on his bed. It smelled just like him. I breathed in, wanting to remember this scent forever.

"You two, he's coming down the hall!" Kanon called, peeking out the door. I scrambled from the bed and straightened out the comforter. Lloyd took my hand and hurriedly led me to a door opposite the desk and beside a dresser I didn't notice before. We quickly and quietly almost closed the door leaving a single crack.

We watched Prince Schneizel walk in. He and Kanon were talking, but I wasn't focused on that, I was too caught up in my own thoughts.

Something else took my attention when Kanon left and His Highness started to take off his shirt.

"Oh, my," My cheeks got very red. I was pretty far away from where he was standing, but I could tell that he had a toned chest._ I'm turning into a pervert! But he's so hot shirtless, _I thought. Suddenly, Lloyd covered my eyes with his hand.

"I don't think you should be viewing this," Lloyd was amused, "Wait until your wedding night to see him in the nude." My blush went deeper.

"Shut up, Lloyd! Stop being a pervert!" I hissed, trying to peel his hand off.

"You're the one who was looking," Lloyd said. After a few minutes, "He's dressed and gone now." He took his hand off my eyes and after about 10 min, led us out the closet. He looked at his watch, "It's about to start!" We ran out the room, not being careful.

"If I'm correct, it should be about 30 ft ahead," he called back to me. Unfortunately, we got caught before we could even see the door.

"Gotcha," the guard carrying me said, "Princess Ashley warned us of you." From the room, I could see the ceremony going on. The Princess was looking smug as she said her vows. She had on a beautiful pure white wedding dress, even from afar I could tell it was silk. Prince Schneizel looked gorgeous, as always, wearing a white dress shirt under a blue jacket with gold stitched near the opening to the jacket and on the cuffs of his sleeves.

_They look so good together,_ I thought as tears went down my cheeks,_ goodbye, my love…_


	6. Waiting

**Hello, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short! Enjoy!**

* * *

I was carried to the Prince's office, ironically. The guard sat me in a chair and said to wait here. I couldn't see the wedding from here. Lloyd, apparently, ran off leaving me here.

_Thanks, Lloyd, thanks, now I'm in so much trouble, _I thought.

The door came open, standing there was Princess Ashley. Before I could even open my mouth, she started speaking, "You're such a bitch! Can't you get over that he will never love you? Why even try? Me, a natural born Princess, raised with delicacy and grace compared to _you, _a commoner, who works for the military. Even if you died, it wouldn't have been a big deal; there would be plenty of people to replace you. I was fortunate to be picked by the Emperor to marry him and you just come and screw it up. Well, honey, I have news for you it won't work," she gave me a stinging slap across the cheek. I tried to hit her back, but her guards blocked it. She quickly walked from the room, but not before sending a hateful glare, with her guards walking right behind her.

The only thing I felt was appalled. She was always in the press known as an angel. Actually, she's one of my idols, always supporting women and the environment. But I guess this is her true nature. Princesses can be so evil!

"Cut!" Lloyd's voice filtered the room. I looked around and saw Lloyd standing in a doorway (not the main one), holding a video camera.

"Lloyd," I said, half laughing, "Tell me you got all that."

"Yes," he smiled, "and more than that." He walked over and showed me some of the footage of her planning the wedding and getting ready.

"You're not doing it right!" she came over and pushed the bridesmaids out of the line, during a rehearsal, "Get out! You're out of the wedding!"

"You," she said to another, "have to lose some of that weight. You should skip a few meals. Do I have to do everything myself?!"

"I don't like this make up," she said to the make up artist, who at least did 20 different shades of make up to find one that the Princess liked. "Do it again."

"Okay, now to send it through the signal for everyone to see," he said getting out his laptop and setting it on the Prince's desk. He then connected the camera and typed it a long code. "Done," he announced when he finished.

A few minutes later, "Oh, my God!" rang in the room and we ran to see the show. We stopped at a window on that same floor looking down at the garden. Lloyd and I laughed and high fived for our hard work.

Shock was an understatement to describe the look on the guests' face. I also saw Prince Schneizel walk away from the altar. She tried to go after him, but he wouldn't listen. Kanon was right beside him.

"Okay, he should be up here in a few minutes," Lloyd said to me.

"What?!" I gasped, "You didn't tell me that little part."

"I guess it slipped my mind. Bye!" he ran down the hall. Ooh, he was going to get it later! I walked back to the office.

"Hello, Miss Cecile, I've been expecting you. Please, come in," he said, sitting behind his desk. I noticed that he took off his jacket, now just wearing the white dress shirt underneath.

"Hi, Your Highness," I said, nervously while sitting down, waiting to be yelled at…


	7. Finale

**Hey, sorry about the long wait. This is the last chapter of Order of Love. T_T! Message me or leave a review if you want a sequal!**

* * *

That didn't happen. His handsome features had concern when he talked calmly, "What happened down in the ceremony? Lloyd told me almost everything, but I want to hear it from you."

_Crap, crap, crap! What should I say? If Lloyd was here, he'd tell me to tell my feelings to Prince Schneizel. I can't do that. He's a prince and I'm…ordinary. If he didn't return my feelings, I'd look like a complete idiot. I can't say all that happened, especially in his closet and seeing him undress. His chest and arms were so toned. Not that toned where it's just disgusting, bulging muscles but the likable kind. How I'd love to run my hands up and down them…snap out of it, Cecile. This is no time to be fantasizing! Okay there has to be a way out of this mess. I wish Lloyd was here. He was so good at these kinds of things. I just don't know what to do!? _I thought. My mind was jumbled on what to say and how to say it so I didn't get into trouble.

"Miss Cecile," he asked patiently, "Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to speak, wanting to speak of part of the situation, but instead blurting it all out, with my lame self.

"…it was wrong to do that, Your Highness, I know. But I felt like I had to," I took a very deep breath as tears rolled down my cheeks in embarrassment, "b-because, it sounds so silly, but I-I love y-y-you." I had my head down and covered my face with my hands.

Moments later, something hit my nose. It was the kind of smell that was memorable. Not like Lloyd's farts kind of memorable, but sweet and the kind you wish was edible, wanting to sink you teeth into, to smell forever. I know this scent…

"I opened my eyes and noticed His Highness kneeling down, holding me in his arms, so my head was near his shoulder. His ungloved hands rubbed my back.

"Your highness," I was in stunned.

"Miss Cecile, how would you feel if I said I love you too?" Prince Schneizel asked.

_Did I just hear what I think I heard? Should I get my ears checked? If this is a dream, and someone disturbs me…_

"But, Your Highness," I said taking my head off his shoulder to look into his eyes, "You're a very handsome and charming prince and can have any woman you want-" I was silenced by a pair of soft lips on mine. My eyes went very wide. But eventually I closed them, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing back. The jumble of thoughts went away. After breaking apart he looked into my eyes and asked, "What if you're the woman I want?"

_Pinch me, I must be dreaming. This is what some girls dream of… a handsome prince, saying that they love you. I don't know what to say!_

"Does that assure you?" he smiled, holding my hands in his.

"Um, Your Highness-"

"Just Schneizel would be fine," he gently cut me off.

"Schneizel, how did you know? About my feelings?"

"Lloyd," he answered. He chuckled when I turned red with embarrassment. Then, he calmly explained that he knew about Lloyd and me in the closet. "He did warn me that you would stare once I undress." Ooh, that Lloyd! But for once, Lloyd did something right. I won't have to kick his butt later…


End file.
